Voices
by Neko223
Summary: Max decides that she's putting the flock in to much danger, and leaves! Max runs into some Erasers, and is captured! Will Fang and the rest of the flock be able to save her in time before they experiment on her or worse? FangxMax Read more to find out.
1. Happiness and Regret

Disclaimer: Max decides that she's putting the flock in to much danger, and leaves! Max runs into some Erasers, and is captured! Will Fang and the rest of the flock be able to save her in time before they experiment on her or worse? FangxMax Read more to find out.

**Voices**

**Chapter one: Regret and Happiness**

_Max POV_

Staying in New York city wasn't a bad thing, in fact, it was kind of nice. To actually hear something other than an Eraser in a Hummer, or sometimes if the sounds were loud enough, I couldn't hear the voice in my head. Which was a **very **good thing. I looked out over the skyscraper I was standing on, and looked down. I remembered the incredible pain in my head, and remembered what I said to myself: _Nothing would've stopped me from jumping off a cliff with my wings tucked _**in**I sighed, letting my wings cover around me, inclosing me in a tight feathery ball. I heard someone's voice, and let my right wing move slightly to see Fang standing there, staring at me with his dark eyes. I sighed, closing myself in a ball, only to have one of my wings pushed out of the way by an angry Fang.

"What the hell is wrong with you?? You've been acting very strange lately, more distant and silent. Tell me what's wrong, Max. You can tell me or the rest of the flock. Remember, we're a family and we look out for each other?" His cold, stern voice became softer. I felt something wet on my cheek and quickly wipped it off, realizing I was crying. He stepped closer, embracing me in a warm hug, his wings wrapping around mine, trying to keep me warm. I put my hands behind his neck, crying into his shoulder. After what seemed hours, I finally let go, tired out of my mind. I almost fell off the building if it weren't for Fang catching me. I layed myself against the roofs edge, putting my head on my arms and watching everything below us. I heard Fang walk over to me and set himself down on my left, staring at me. I felt my eyes closing, and I was soon asleep.

_Fang POV_

I sighed, watching Max's eyes close. She had been awfully quiet and distant lately. That was usually my theme, but after hearing the voices and almost getting kidnapped by those Erasers, she seemed to be kind of quiet now. I brushed a stray peice of hair from her face, my breath hitching when her face glowed, even in the dark. I remembered when she kissed me on the beach, and I felt myself lean forward towards her open mouth. I was inches from her face, when I realized what I was doing. I leaned back, almost punching myself in the face for doing that. I couldn't fall in love with her, we were family, right? Max moved slightly, and I stared at her out of the corner of my eye; watching her every move. I almost punched myself for that too, and stood up, mad at myself. I needed to fly for awhile. I got a running start, and flapped my wings, taking off. I fell a few feet, but my wings caught me in the air, and I flew off.

_Max POV_

I listened until Fang was a good distance away before sitting up. When Fang was leaning in towards me, I could almost feel my cheeks light up. He moved away, cursing at himself, and took off after realizing he was watching me. I then took my head back to the events that happened a few days ago. The Erasers, me almost getting kidnapped, Fang getting beat up-including the kiss. I blushed again. I cursed myself, and looked off to the distance. Fang was gone for now, so it was a good time to leave. Yes, I was leaving. I kept putting the flock in too much danger! I let my wings shoot out from my back, and took off without a head start. I was afraid that my head would explode like before, but nothing happened, only a small headache. I flapped my wings, and then I was off. I started to get tired as soon as I reached the beach where Ari beat the crap out of Fang, and I collapsed where I was. I heard footsteps, and looked up to meet the face of none other than Ari. He smirked, putting his boot on my back.

"Seems a bird strayed too far from the nest, eh? Well, can't just leave her here, we're taking her back to the School! Move out, now!" Ari threw me up onto his shoulder, but I only kicked and punched for a few seconds before stopping in exhaustion. Ari threw me into the back of the Hummer, and I felt my eyelids close. Talk about dead meat.

_Fang POV_

I was freaking out because Max wasn't where I had last seen her! I woke the flock, and they started freaking out as well. Nudge wouldn't stop talking, Iggy was trying to listen for something, Gazzy and Angel were crying, and I was about ready to burst. In fact, I just did.

"GUYS! SHUT THE HELL UP AND LET IGGY LISTEN!!" Everyone shut up, and Iggy nodded as a thanks. Gazzy and Angel held each other, crying silently. Nudge was holding her head down, just ready to burst out with random things and questions. Just then, Iggy's eyes widened. "What, what is it, Iggy??" I walked over to him, and he whispered in my ear.

"Erasers. About six or seven, and Max is with them." I took off without any warning, and Iggy followed up behind me. Angel, Gazzy, and Nudge were following behind. Iggy pointed in the direction of where he heard the Erasers. We all touched down about five miles from the Erasers, and walked on foot from there. About ten minutes of running later, we reached a camp, but no Erasers were on guard or outside. I spotted Max in the back of their Hummer, tied up and a peice of cloth stuffed in her mouth, just to keep her quiet. I looked around, signalling Nudge to fly above the camp and check things out. She came back, telling us that there were no Erasers in sight, and I nodded to Gazzy who ran to all of the tents, making sure that all of the Erasers were asleep. He came back, nodding. Angel had snuck up to the Hummer and used one of her hair pins to unlock the back where Max was, and that's where I came in. Iggy was busy listening for any Erasers going to sneak attack us or something like that. I lifted Max up bridal-style, and suddenly alarm bells went off in my head. I just had the feeling that this was too easy, something wasn't right.

"AHH! Fang!" I turned to see Angel being held up by the collar of her shirt by none other than Ari. I growled, which made him raise a brow.

"I wouldn't be growling if I were you. You make a choice: Max, or Angel?" He waved Angel playfully in the air before me. Iggy and Gazzy were being held back by Erasers and Nudge was caught under a net, struggling to get out. I looked from Max, to Angel, then to the rest of my flock. I growled, walking up to Ari.

"Fang, don't do it! Take Max and get out of he-Fangh, takh Anghel hand ghet hout of here." I looked down to see Max wide awake, tears in her eyes. I bit my bottom lip, and tasted the metalic liquid on it. Blood. I sighed, taking Angel down and Ari snatched back Max, throwing her none-to-gently back into the back of the Hummer, knocking her out again. I felt my blood boil, and backed away, Angel on my back. Ari gave me a look that said: _'Get out of here now before I take another of yours.' _I heard Ari snap his fingers and the Erasers holding Gazzy and Iggy realesed them. I walked over to Nudge-making sure to keep an eye on Ari-and helped her out of the net she was caught under. I whispered to Iggy to take off on my signal, and he nodded slightly. I held my hand in a fist behind me, telling him now and he flew off, taking Gazzy, Nudge, and Angel with him. With one last look at the unconcious Max in the black and green hummer, I took off with the rest of the flock, my heart sinking.

_Max POV_

I watched them go, and I let a smile creep onto my face. At least they were safe. Ari came over at threw me to a tree, then smacked me until my cheeks were red as a cherry. I just let him, ignoring the pain that went throughout my body, and felt him kick me one more time before throwing me back into the Hummer, locking the door again. I let my tears fall. I was crying in happiness and in pain. I was happy because my family was finally safe, and in pain because my heart was telling me it was a bad idea. I didn't listen, but felt safe in the Hummer for some reason, all alone in my own little world. For now.

Cliffy! Okay, just to tell u all now, im working on like...6 stories at the same time cause I feel like it! NOT! I know that if I didn't get those stories started, I'd lose the ideas!! NOOO!!!! lol well, plz review, by by! Neko


	2. AUTHORS NOTE

**AUTHORS NOTE**

**Hello ppl!! Neko here with a short announcement...**

**I am terribly sorry i have not been updating...but since School is nearing...i am getting a little more nervous and trying too hard on trying to get ideas...ending in total disaster...**

**You are all pushing me to finish...and i am trying my hardest to finish...**

**Once again, i am terribly sorry...ive been so busy lately with my friends and taking care of my aunts dog while she was away that i havent had a chance to get anything done...**

**I AM TERRIBLY SORRY!!!!!!!**

**-Neko**


End file.
